codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanadu, Part 2
Xanadu, Part 2 is the 20th episode of season 5 and the 115th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins explained what happened in the previous episode with scenes of the most important. The episode begins a few days after the kidnapping Aelita from X.A.N.A. It's Saturday. Jeremy is doing research and discover something important, and he goes to call the others. The group is depressed. Odd and Ulrich are in their room stretched on their beds doing nothing until Jeremy appears and takes them to his room to talk about his discovery. Jeremy calls Yumi. She is also depressed, and says that if it isn't something important as a X.A.N.A.'s attack or Aelita's rescue, she can't come. Jeremy tell her that it's the second thing, Aelita's rescue. Yumi gets an excuse to her parents and she prepares to go to . Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich go also to the Factory, but when trying to leave, Jim and Mr. Delmas appear. The principal asks where Aelita is and Odd says she is sick. The two adults, in disbelief of all, they say that if Aelita don't return that night, he will call to Odd's parents, and if necessary, the police. At the Factory, Jeremy says the Replika where Aelita is trapped is called Xanadu, and discovers that it isn't a Replika, is the virtual world where X.A.N.A. dwells and operates. So if they want to destroy X.A.N.A, must destroy Xanadu. But the primary mission is Aelita and Jeremy virtualizes the other three to and go to the Skid, piloting Yumi. In the Digital Sea, they cross a virtual wormhole, and when they get near Xanadu find a lot of monsters of the Digital Sea protecting it. Odd and Ulrich go fight with their Nav Skids, and start a battle against the monsters. Yumi stays in the Skid. Odd and Ulrich can destroy all the monsters, and they come back to Skid and the Skid enters in Xanadu. Once they have left the Digital Sea, are back in the place where they lost Aelita. Jeremy reports that Aelita's biosignal is located in a different sector. Yumi asks how to go, and Jeremy says they have to cross a tunnel that is in the virtual sky of that sector. They enter the tunnel, and find other sector of Xanadu, similar to . But it is red instead of blue. The three Lyoko-Warriors land and appear X.A.N.A.-Sissi, s and flying s. They begin to fight, but then Jeremy locates Aelita. Ulrich and Yumi are left to entertain the monsters, and Odd goes down the path indicated by Jeremy where Aelita is. Odd reach another red room, and there is a sphere with Aelita unconscious. Jeremy says he have to touch the field and Aelita will be released automatically. He does, and Aelita is released and awakens disoriented. After a struggle, Yumi and Ulrich are devirtualized, but now appears Aelita, and throws a big energy field to X.A.N.A.-Sissi and she is devirtualized, but Aelita falls exhausted. Odd tells her they should get out of there, and they return to Skid and go out of Xanadu on track to Lyoko. At the Factory, Jeremy gives Aelita a hug, happy for having recovered her. Jeremy explains all to Aelita, and he says that someday will defeat X.A.N.A. In Kadic, the group meets Jim and Mr. Delmas, and they asks Aelita about her cold, and Aelita don't know nothing but Jeremy gets an excuse from prevent further interrogation. They all go to sleep less Jeremy, Odd asks if he doesn't rest, and Jeremy tells him that X.A.N.A. never rests. And so ends the episode. Trivia * Xanadu will be featured in season 11 as X.A.N.A. will use it to make it as a Replika. Gallery Episode115.jpg|Another sector of Xanadu, like Sector 5 but red. Xanadu2.jpg|Xanadu's red Sector 5. ca:Assalt a casa del XANA es:Xanadu, Parte 2 fr:Xanadu, Partie 2 it:Xanadu, Parte 2 pt:Xanadu, Parte 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes